1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a monolithic metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET)-Schottky diode device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional high-efficiency direct current/direct current converter application technology, a Schottky diode is integrated into a semiconductor power device such as a MOSFET, so that the Schottky diode is configured in parallel with the MOSFET. In this manner, on resistance and gate capacity may be reduced, thereby further reducing power consumption and increasing a switching speed of a switch of the semiconductor power device.
With a miniaturization development trend of electronic devices, an integrated monolithic device is required to reduce space occupation.
Two manners for integrating the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs exist in the prior art.
In one manner, the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs are integrated inside a unit cell, that is, the Schottky diodes are interspersed among the MOSFETs, and termination structures surround the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs.
The other manner is a manner of a multi-chip module, in which the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs are respectively made on different chips, and then the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs are encapsulated together. As the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs are respectively made on different chips, and termination structures are respectively disposed around the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs, bonding wires need to be additionally disposed to electrically connect the Schottky diodes and the MOSFETs, which causes the rising of a parasitic inductance value, thereby affecting device efficiency.